Eternally Yours: Vampire Academy Prompts
by Emilie Brown
Summary: A Story of one-shot drabbles revolving around Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway. There are lots of things Dimitri does respect and Pie is not one of them. What does Rose have to do with his disrespect of Pie? Tune in to find out. *Will be Updated weekly*


**Eternally Yours: Vampire Academy Prompts**

_**Emilie Brown**_

**Chapter One: **Pie

Dimitri Belikov was an honest man, or well he likes to think he is. He's been raised to respect women and almost all things. There are three things he doesn't respect and they are Strigoi, his father, Pie, and Adrian Ivashkov. Well change that, four things, there are four things he does not respect. Now I don't need to go into a long winded story about why he doesn't respect Strigoi, his father and Adrian Ivashkov because well you lot already know the stories behind those three. As for why he doesn't respect Pie, that is an interesting story, a very interesting story indeed….. I hope so… Maybe… I think…. Anywho, it started on a warms summer day of August the thirty first. The year was two-thousand and thirteen. The morning started like every morning since his beloved Rose and he moved in together. The sun was just coming over the horizon, the smells of the honey suckle drifted in through the open window, and you could hear the beautiful songs of the assortment of birds somewhere in the Prairie.

Dimitri had gotten up that morning, a tad bit tired because his and Rose's sleeping schedule had been messed up; they were on human hours now. Getting out of bed he looked over at the sleeping figure of his love, a rare smile appeared on his handsome face. He just stood by the bed watching her sleep contently before he exited the room and prepared for the day's activities. Once he was done with his preparations he went back to his and Rose's shared room. Rose was standing in front of the closet debating what to wear for the day. She stood there a moment longer before she reached in the closet and pulled out a red long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She went over to the bed and sat them on it. Walking over to the dresser to the side of the bed she pulled out a matching set of undergarments. She stripped out of Dimitri's t-shirt and threw it somewhere on the bedroom floor, she then donned on the undergarments grabbed her stick of deodorant and put it on. She then pulled on her red long-sleeved shirt, and her blue jeans. Once she had those on she grabbed a pair of white socks out of her dresser. She sat on the bed putting them on and grabbing her black knee high flat boots. Once her boots were on she went to the closet and pulled out a black vest. She put the vest on and walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the door. She looked at herself and liked what she saw. Dimitri came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. He held her for a couple of minutes before he walked over to the nightstand and grabbed something off of it. He came back and grabbed Rose's hand; he slid her engagement ring and wedding band on her finger. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it making sure to have his eyes locked with hers.

The both of them then exited their bedroom walking hand in hand to the kitchen. Upon entering it they both got themselves a bowl of shredded wheat cereal. They silently ate it each lost in their own thoughts. Once they were done Dimitri walked to the freezer and opened it. He frowned at what he saw.

"Dimitri, what is it?" Rose had asked walking over to him, she stood beside him and followed his eye sight to what he was staring at. Rose couldn't help the giggle that had escaped her mouth. "Dimitri, you still going on about that pie?" shaking her head Rose lent down and grabbed the pie out of the freezer and brought it to the table. She took a slice out of the tin bowl and started munching away on it. Dimitri watched her; he was starting to get a twitch in his eye by just standing there glaring at the Pecan Pie.

"Rose, I feel immensely jealous that the Pie is getting more attention than I." Rose just looked up at him continuing to eat the Pie. She swallowed the bite that was in her mouth before walking over to him.

"Well than comrade I guess we'll have to do something about that than, now won't we?" She said pulling him to her by the lapels of his Duster while giving him a man eater smile. "We don't want to risk you getting cock blocked like last night."

"The only reason I got cock blocked as you so kindly put it is because you chose the Pie over me. That's not going to happen again." Dimitri pulled Rose to him swinging her into his arms and made his way to their bedroom where he could ravage his cocky wife.

So now you know my friends why the infamous Dimitri Belikov does not respect Pie, for after all his gorgeous wife chose a Pie over him, and though the Pie may have been delicious indeed with it being full of Pecans and just begging to eat, it took Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikova away from her sexually frustrated husband that one night indeed.

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be drabble stories, each chapter are one-shots, some may go with one chapter some may not. This one had something to do with Pie the next one is undecided, you can pick what you want by reviewing, Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

**A/N2: I have a facebook page titled Emilie Brown fanfiction. The link is on my profile. I plan on posting stuff and news on there and what I'm up to. Be sure to like it!**

**~Emi**


End file.
